The Misadventures of 3 Angels: It's an Angel Thing
by jmsbndgrl
Summary: Major AU - The third story in the "Misadventure" series. After a busy time with DRL, Angel #3 is supposed to spend some time with her fellow Angels, but things don’t go as planned.


**The Misadventures of Three Angels – It's An Angel Thing**

**Summary:** The third story in the "Misadventure" series. After a busy time with DRL, Angel #3 is supposed to spend some time with her fellow Angels, but things don't go as planned.

**Time Frame:** Clone Wars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. I'm just borrowing George Lucas' characters for a bit.

**Note:** Once again this is shameless AU. Also all Angel stories build on one another so it is recommended you read the first two before reading this one.

* * *

Angel #3 yawned as she shifted the bag holding the datapads she had just finished analyzing. After several long days at the office she was now walking to her speeder for some much needed rest. Although she would need to look at the datapads, she was intent on spending the next couple of days relaxing. However, first she needed to find her speeder.

It was pitch black outside as most people were home in bed rather than just emerging from their offices. Usually, the office's landing platform was lit, but given the late hour all lights had been turned off when the building's security team had left for the night. Angel #3 could not see a thing, so she pulled out one of her small datapads and turned it on, allowing the faint glow of the datapad's screen to light her way.

The datapad only allowed her to see things a foot in front of her, so Angel #3 relied on her memory of where she had parked her speeder to get her to where she needed to go. She was glad she had arrived at the office early that morning and got a spot close to the building. She was not sure if she would have been able to find her speeder in the darkness if she had been forced to park further away.

Angel #3 was relieved when she finally made it to her speeder. She promptly threw her bag full of datapads into the back and moved to situate herself in the driver's side of the speeder. However, before she could get inside, a hand roughly grabbed her right wrist, causing the Angel to shriek in a combination of pain and surprise.

She pulled at her captured wrist, trying to break her assailants hold while trying to face them, but she couldn't. The Angel screamed again when she was pulled tight against her attacker, hoping someone would be alerted to the noise.

To stop the Angel's cries, her attacker placed a hand over her mouth while whispering a hushing noise in her ear. As the hushing noise continued, Angel #3 felt a wave of drowsiness wash over her. She struggled to fight the compulsion to sleep, but she was no match for it and soon her body relaxed in her attacker's arms.

The Angel's assailant grinned devilishly in acknowledgement that his plan had worked. He then scooped the unconscious woman in his arms and laid her in the passenger side of her speeder while he took up the controls on the driver side.

* * *

Angel #3 was awakened early the following morning by an incessant buzzing coming from the front door of her apartment. Still half asleep, the Angel dragged herself out of bed and absentmindedly threw a robe around her shoulders. Her mind still clouded with sleep, the Angel failed to hear the sound of a shower running in her fresher as she trudged towards her front door.

Approaching the door, Angel #3 ran her fingers through her hair to comb it out a bit to be presentable to whoever was visiting.

"Yes?" Angel #3 asked as she opened the door. She gave a great yawn and sleepily blinked her eyes at her visitors.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Angel #1 and #2 asked with a hint of disappointment in their voices.

When Angel #3 remained silent with a bemused expression, Angel #1 spoke up. "You have been working way too hard the last couple weeks, it's time for you to go out and do something fun." Angel #1 had recently injured her knee and was leaning heavily on a pair of crutches as she stood in Angel #3's doorway.

"I'd much rather sleep." Angel #3 stated with another yawn. "What happened to your leg?" She added, finally noticing her friend's crutches.

Angel #1 bit her bottom lip in a show of guilt, but it quickly dissolved into an impish smile. "Angel #2 and I went to the Jedi Temple while you were away. I was trying to get another one of Anakin's towels."

"I told her not to go into his fresher." Angel #2 added with a shrug.

"You went in his fresher?" Angel #3 queried absently.

"The water was running." Angel #1 recalled excitedly.

"Yes, but we have now learned not to startle a showering Jedi." Angel #2 added a hint of amusement in her voice.

Angel #1 flashed an incredulous look at her friend before adding, "What do you mean? Before he Force shoved me into the sink, I got to see everything!" Angel #1 gave a dreamy sigh at this admission. "Pity he covered himself up, but once he was dressed he gave me that towel as a get well gift."

"After he stopped lecturing you on not sneaking up on him." Angel #2 stated sarcastically.

Angel #1 waved her friend's comment aside. "You are just jealous you did not get to see him in all his glory."

"Maybe, but at least I did not have to get attacked to get my towel."

Angel #1 smirked knowingly. "Yes, well you jammed your wrist trying to protect it."

"Only because you told those girl's in the landing bay it was Anakin's." Angel #2 sniped back.

Angel #3 raised a hand indicating she had heard enough. "I don't need to hear about your Jedi related injuries. Just go to the Temple without me, I need to catch up on my sleep."

Angel #1 and #2 pouted. "Come on, it hasn't been the same without you."

"I'll drive and you can sleep in the speeder." Angel #2 suggested kindly. Although she was usually hesitant about the Angels' Jedi Temple excursions because of the potential consequences, Angel #2 could not deny that she enjoyed them.

"We can break into Kenobi's quarters and see if we can't catch him in the shower." Angel #1 added mischievously.

Before Angel #3 could respond, a rich, masculine voice called out from behind her. "That will not be necessary; I have already had my shower."

Angel #3 gasped and spun on her heel. Emerging from her bedroom was none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi. The only thing covering his body was a large white cotton towel slung low around his hips. Water still clung to his hair and beard from his shower and small rivulets were trailing down his sculpted chest. Angel #3's heart skipped a beat at the sight, and she prayed that if this was a dream she would not wake up.

"This is not a dream, milady." Obi-Wan answered the Angel's unspoken question with a roguish grin.

"She's been holding out on us." Angel #1 replied aghast, both her and Angel #2 were shifting their wide eyed gazes from Angel #3 to the scantily clad object of her affection.

"Actually…" Obi-Wan began to walk towards Angel #3. "She did not know that I was here. I rescued her from her office last night, but she put up a struggle before I could reveal myself. I had to put her in a sleeping trance before she did real harm to herself. We can't let all the Angels get injured." He winked at Angel #1 and #2 as he took Angel #3's right hand in his and brought it up to his lips.

As Angel #3's wrist bent to allow Obi-Wan's lips easy access to the back of her hand, she winced and hissed as a sharp pain shot through her wrist.

Noticing the grimace spreading across the Angel's face, Obi-Wan gently maneuvered her hand into a more comfortable position. "Hmmm…. Looks like injuring oneself with Jedi is an Angel thing." Obi-Wan stated as he gently massaged Angel #3's hand.

A guilty look spread across Obi-Wan's face as he realized his rough handling from the previous evening had caused the Angel's injury. He had just been overly anxious to see her, as she had not joined the other Angels in their mischief over the last few weeks. Still feeling guilty even though he knew he could make up for Angel #3's injury, he mumbled, "I'll have to do something about that." He then shifted his eyes so they were gazing deeply into Angel #3's eyes, causing a delicious shiver to ripple up her spine.

Before Angel #3 could say anything, Obi-Wan scooped her up into his arms and addressed her two friends. "If you will excuse us ladies, Angel #3 will not be joining you today. However you might want to save your trip to the Temple. Anakin is not there today, he is at Senator Amidala's apartment." With one last wink at the two Angel's, he closed Angel #3's doors, shutting them out in the hall.

Silence permeated the hallway until Angel #2 stated, "Why did we have to pick the married one?"

This caused both Angel #1 and #2 to burst into a fit of laughter.

"She owes us details." Angel #1 gasped out between giggles.

"She most certainly does." Angel #2 agreed a few seconds later, having stifled her laughter. She turned more serious as she said, "So what do you want to do today?"

Angel #1's laughter subsided as she contemplated her friend's question before a mischievous twinkle lit up her eyes.

"What is it?" Angel #2 asked, knowing that her friend's look meant trouble. She started regretting asking her question.

A wide smile spread across Angel #1's face. "How difficult do you think it will be to get past a Nubian security team?" She then hobbled away on her crutches. Angel #2's face paled as she followed her friend and began detailing the consequences of such an endeavor. However, despite her misgivings, a part of her did wonder if they could get away with it and what level of undress they could catch Anakin Skywalker in.


End file.
